Diet?
by bxjkv
Summary: Managernya bilang untuk diet ketat, tapi rasanya sulit. Harus tahan tidak makan semua makanan yang Jungkook suka sementara kegiatan menjelang comebackbenar - benar menyiksanya. [Warn; sampis abis]


Rasanya Jungkook baru saja memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik. Nyatanya, sudah tiba waktu dimana ia harus segera bergegas bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan mandi kalau tidak ingin teriakan Namjoon mengusik pendengarannya pagi – pagi.

Ah, mual sekali rasanya. Harus bangun pagi dan latihan di tengah – tengah jadwal dietnya dalam rangka mempersiapkan _comeback_. Kalau sudah seperti ini rasanya Jungkook bisa makan apa saja yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tapi, pasti _manager_ nya akan dengan sukarela mengawasinya dua puluh empat per tujuh. Dasar kejam.

" _Jungkook! Ayo cepaaaaat!"_

Tuh kan.

Jungkook benar – benar ingin menghajar Jimin _hyung_ rasanya karena berhasil diet menurunkan begitu banyak berat badan kali ini. Benar – benar banyak. Jungkook jadi kena imbasnya _deh_.

Ditunjuk menjadi _the next pig of BTS_ oleh _manager_ nya dan berakhir harus menjalani diet ketat padahal jadwal sedang padat – padatnya untuk latihan dan sebagainya. Jungkook kesal sekali harus latihan dengan keadaan lemas seperti ini.

Ah, tapi baru jalan beberapa minggu saja dia sudah mengeluh sebegini banyak. Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana para _hyung_ nya yang bisa tetap latihan bahkan tak jarang harus menginap di studio guna menggarap lagu – lagu mereka padahal sedang diet.

Mengingatnya, Jungkook jadi merasa kurang ajar. Seharusnya, Jungkook bersyukur. Kerjanya cuma bangun-latihan-istirahat-latihan-istirahat-latihan-pulang-tidur-ulang.

Ia tak harus berlama – lama di studio untuk mengerjakan lagu, walau sebenarnya ingin. Tapi kalau susah makan begini, Jungkook jadi malas dan maunya tidur saja.

" _Ya, Jeon Jungkook! Cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kita harus berangkat"_

.

. .

Diet?

Jeon Jungkook

[Mohon diingat, ini Cuma fanfiksi. Tidak seratus persen nyata]

. .

.

"Hari ini kita latihan sampai sore saja. Hari ini kalian harus istirahat sebanyak mungkin karena _music video_ sudah rilis. Tinggal menunggu jadwal – jadwal yang lainnya saja, jadi persiapkan stamina kalian", celetuk salah satu pelatih koreo mereka.

"Berarti sekarang kita sudah boleh pulang?", tanya Yoongi dengan binar mata yang sudah begitu merindukan tempat tidurnya.

"Nanti. Setelah kalian recording _reaction video_ , baru boleh pulang"

Dan serempak gumaman, erangan, dan suara – suara aneh dari ketujuh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

"Waaaah. Video kita benar – benar jauh dari ekpektasiku. Berapa banyak perusahaan kita membayar untuk produksi _music video_ kita kali ini ya?"

"Betul. Semua benar – benar berbeda dari dugaanku. Keren"

Dan bisa dibayangkan celetukan – celetukan lain yang bersambungan. Tentu saja. _Bangtan._ Heboh sudah menjadi nama tengah mereka.

Saat Jimin mulai menyingkir dari sekumpulan grupnya, matanya menangkap figur Jungkook yang sudah merebahkan diri di sofa terdekat.

"Jungkook-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook hanya membuka lalu menutup matanya sambil menggeleng. Jimin agaknya sedikit cemas, biasanya Jungkook semangat sekali, banyak bicara, tidak bisa berhenti bercanda dengan Taehyung. Tapi sekarang malah tiduran sembarangan.

"Hey, Jungkook-ah. Kau.. masih diet, ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil menaruh lengan di matanya untuk menghalangi terang cahaya ruangan. Rasanya terlalu silau dan membuat kepalanya pening.

"Sudahi saja, Kook. Kau kurus sekali kali ini. Terlalu kurus. Jangan dipaksakan lagi. Lagipula, ada apa _sih_ kok diet ketat begini? Tidak biasanya.."

Jungkook sudah dengar komentar itu tadi, dan sekarang lagi – lagi Jimin _hyung_ nya yang melontarkan komentar yang sama. Padahal _manager_ mereka menyuruh Jungkook diet karena Jimin sendiri juga terlampau banyak mengurangi berat badannya sehingga Jungkook jadi nampak begitu berisi diantara yang lain.

Tapi Jungkook hanya diam saja. Enggan memberi respon. Niatnya ingin tidur disini saja karena rasanya lelah bukan main. Entah apa yang ditunggu – tunggu _manager_ nya itu agar mereka bisa segera pulang dan istirahat. Jungkook sudah tidak tahan.

"Jungkook, jangan tidur disini. _Ya_! Bangun!", itu Seokjin, dengan omelan khasnya.

Jungkook tidak tidur demi Tuhan! Dia hanya berbaring dan mengistirahatkan matanya. Dia hanya ingin istirahat! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Kadang Jungkook suka mempertanyakan kenapa ia bisa bertahan di antara lelaki – lelaki yang tak pernah lelah berisik ini?

"Jungkook mandi dulu baru boleh tiduuurr", Hoseok. Giliran Hoseok _hyung_ yang benar – benar tidak pernah lelah bertingkah _hyper_ untuk mengusik Jungkook.

Jungkook menyerah. Ia membuka mata dan berusaha duduk. Namun, bukannya merasa bugar usai istirahat sejenak, ia malah berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju kamar mandi.

Dan begitu saja ia meramaikan kamar mandi dengan suaranya yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari perutnya yang terasa bergejolak.

' _ah, lagi – lagi begini'_

Kala Jungkook sudah berhenti dan tengah mengambil nafas, Taehyung yang pertama kali ia lihat.

" _Ya_ , kau tidak apa – apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau demam?", Taehyung dengan sederet pertanyaannya sembari memeriksa adik kecilnya. Tapi Jungkook _terasa_ baik – baik saja?

"Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya mual sedikit. Sudah biasa"

"Biasa? Sejak kapan kau muntah – muntah begini, hah?" tiba – tiba Namjoon datang dan begitu saja masuk dalam obrolan kedua adiknya.

"Entah? Mungkin, sudah seminggu ini?"

"Kita harus ke dokter, Kook. Pasti ada yang salah. Kenapa kau tidak mengeluh sama sekali, huh?"

Jungkook memang sebodoh apa untuk mengacaukan jadwal _comeback_ mereka yang sudah dipersiapkan begitu banyak orang dengan datang ke rumah sakit dan merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi?

Walau Jungkook pun sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, tapi ia yakin kalau ini hanya sementara. Biasanya juga tidak apa – apa.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan dietmu kali ini, Kook? Kau yakin kau baik – baik saja?", tanya Yoongi.

Inginnya Jungkook mengangguk. Tapi mendadak rasanya ia kehilangan pijakannya. Pandangan di hadapannya berputar. Dan begitu saja Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Manager_ beserta keenam member _bangtan_ yang lain sudah berkumpul di sisi ruangan dimana Jungkook terbaring tak sadarkan diri bersama dengan dokter yang langsung memberi pertolongan untuk Jungkook.

"Sebelumnya saya mau bertanya, apa Jeon Jungkook tengah diet?"

Tanpa ragu, _manager_ yang ambil suara, "Ya, _uisa_ -nim"

"Apakah dietnya didampingi pengawasan dari _Nutrionist_?"

Dan semua terdiam. Dalam diam lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai _manager_ _bangtan_ mulai mengendus sesuatu yang terasa salah disini. Dan ia mengulum bibirnya begitu sadar apa kesalahannya.

"Malnutrisi. Kadar protein dan karbohidratnya bisa dikatakan terlampau rendah. Kegiatan yang saya yakini sangat padat semakin membuat tubuhnya kelelahan disaat asupan nutrisi yang ia dapatkan jauh dari kata cukup"

Khawatir tentu dirasakan oleh semua kakak – kakak dari pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu. Adik kecilnya pasti sangat kesakitan. Tapi kenapa ia hanya diam dan menyembunyikannya seorang diri, _sih_?!

"La-lalu.. bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, _uisa_ -nim?" Namjoon mengambil alih keadaan yang tiba – tiba terasa mencekam. Sampai _manager_ _hyung_ nya hanya mampu menunduk dan nampak menyesal.

"Kami sudah memberikan penanganan yang diperlukan sejauh ini. Selebihnya, saya sangat menyarankan untuk membiarkan dia tetap dirawat di rumah sakit sampai keadaan nutrisinya membaik. Apabila dipaksakan untuk kembali beraktifitas, saya takut hal itu hanya akan membahayakan kesehatannya nanti"

Setelah yakin sudah melaporkan keadaan pasien kepada yang bersangkutan, dokter itu undur diri. Meninggalkan ketujuh pemuda yang masih berdiri kaku sepeninggal dokter yang menangani Jungkook.

"A-aku pergi dulu. Aku harus melaporkan keadaan Jungkook ke perusahaan. Aku yakin mereka sedang khawatir sekarang", pamit _manager_ mereka hanya dibalas oleh anggukan.

Begitu suara pintu ditutup terdengar, Jungkook sadar.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan bias cahaya dari lampu terlampau menyilaukan sampai ia mengerang karena pening dan rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman di tubuhnya terasa.

Seokjin langsung menghampiri brankar yang ditempati Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau sudah sadar?"

"Ah, _hyung_.. ini.. rumah sakit?"

"Ya. Kau sedang di rumah sakit sekarang. Tadi kau pingsan di kamar mandi. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Ada yang sakit? Kurang nyaman?"

"Hanya pusing dan mual, _hyung_ "

Hoseok menghiraukan jawaban Jungkook dan hanya menggenggam tangannya, "Kau ini kalau ada apa – apa kenapa selalu disimpan sendiri, _sih_? Kalau memang sakit bilang, Jungkook-ah"

Jungkook hanya menggumam maaf dan merasa bahwa kini ia sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Kook. Aku tahu kalau banyak sekali yang mengawasi jadwal dan menu makananmu. Ini salahku karena sudah tahu tapi aku abai"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku sudah merasa baik – baik saja sekarang. Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

"Kau akan tetap disini sampai kau benar – benar sehat, oke?" Yoongi sudah bisa membaca karakter Jungkook saat ini dan mampu menebak jawaban Jungkook, yang pasti akan bersikeras untuk pulang. Sebelum bantahan ia dengar, ia menambahkan,

"Kau itu sedang sakit, Jeon Jungkook. Malnutrisi. Kau dengar itu? Anggota _bangtan_ yang selalu diidolakan fisiknya karena otot – otot yang menonjolnya itu kini terbaring di rumah sakit karena malnutrisi. Lelucon macam apa itu? Kau anggota yang paling rajin olahraga saja bisa tumbang begini, artinya tubuhmu benar – benar lelah, Jeon Jungkook. Diamlah dan sembuh dengan cepat, paham?"

Yah, apalagi yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain diam dan mengangguk menuruti perkataan _hyung_ nya? Kalau dibantah yang ada malah Jungkook semakin dimarahi. Lagipula, ternyata memang tubuhnya rasanya lelah bukan main. Dan bisa beristirahat begini sedikitnya membuat nyaman. Bahkan perdebatan kecil _hyung_ nya itu mampu mengantarkan Jungkook kembali terlelap. Entah karena obat atau memang matanya yang sudah lelah.

Keenam kakaknya itu hanya bisa mendesah nafas lega karena akhirnya Jungkook _nya_ sudah beristirahat lagi.

.

.

.

Berita masuknya Jungkook ke rumah sakit sempat membuat heboh media. Namun empat hari kemudian, _maknae_ dari _bangtan_ itu sudah bisa menyapa dengan senyum yang lebar begitu bertemu dengan ratusan awak media. Resmi keluar dari perawatannya adalah berita yang sangat ditunggu dan disyukuri oleh banyak pihak.

Akhirnya kini mereka bisa kembali beraktifitas dan menikmati sorotan media lokal maupun luar negeri atas _comeback_ mereka yang sukses besar tahun ini.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah sembuh, Jeon Jungkoookkkk!" teriak Hoseok sambil menyambut kedatangan Jungkook di apartment mereka. Jungkook terkikik geli dan membalas pelukan _hyung_ nya.

"Terima kasih kembali, _hyung_. Maaf sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk dan sekarang Jeon Jungkook.. kau sebaiknya menghabiskan masakan Seokjin sampai tandas kalau tak mau kena marah dari Bang PDnim, _ara_?!"

Sambil tertawa, Jungkook membalas omelan _manager_ nya, " _Neeeee_ "

.

.

 **End.**

Halo. Firstly, mau minta maaf buat kalian yang sempet meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan ternyata cerita ini bener – bener sampah. Tapi, aku juga gimana ya... aku... lagi pengen banget ngetik. Cuma gaada idenya :c

Ehh kebetulan bangtan lagi comeback. Terus aku liat Jungkook... kurus banget... bener bener yang jawlinenya tuh keliatan seksi tapi serem aku liatnya... sedih aku liatnya. Bener deh. Terus apalagi pas reaction video DNA, Jimin juga bilang kalo Jungkook turun berat badan banget.

' _gain some weight!'_

Hyaaaaaaa gara gara dia ngomong gitu aku jadi baper dan makin sedih. Terus memuncak pas liat foto Jungkook di tl twitter waktu stage comeback show.

KURUS BANGET ANJER KUKIKUUUUU?! AKU SEDIH LIATNYA!

Hiks. Jadilah aku tumpahkan di ff ini.

Sekali lagi maaf ya buat kalian yang secara tidak sengaja tersandung dan baca sampah ini. Aku cuma bisa bilang punteeeeen. Mohon dimaafkan. Huhuhu.

Buat yang sudah terlanjur sampai sini bacanya... mari kita doakan kesehatan buat mereka juga kesuksesan buat comeback mereka kali ini. Tbh aku seneng banget. Album mereka bagus banget. Lagunya bagus bagus banget. Sampe heran gimana bisa Namjoon dkk ngerjain ginian waktu mereka capek abis konser dan lain sebagainya.

Bener bener respect sama mereka. Ckckck. Parah. Suka banget sama comeback mereka kali ini.

Huhuuuuuu. Yaudah deh gini aja. Ini jadi panjangan ngocehnya ya. Hehehehe. _Adios!_


End file.
